The present invention relates generally to hand held tensioning and cutting tools, and particularly to hand held tools for applying high tension to flexible cable ties and cutting the tie tails thereof.
Flexible cable ties are widely used in a variety of applications to bundle multiple wires or cables. Such cable ties typically include an elongated tail portion which is threaded through an integral head portion to encircle the wires, and the tie tail is drawn through the cable tie head to tightly bind the cables into a bundle. After the tie is tensioned around the cable bundle, the excess length of the tie tail extending out of the head portion is then severed close to the head by the tool.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,011 and 4,793,383, which are assigned to the assignee hereof, and which are incorporated herein by reference.